Confesión
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Franz está celoso del aprecio que tiene Albert por el Conde, pero este último lo sorprenderá con sus palabras. [FranzxAlbert]
1. La carta

**"Confesión"**

Las gotas de lluvia caían incesantemente sobre el vidrio del techo. Era una de las tantas tardes aburridas de sábado. Albert lo había invitado el día anterior a ir de picnic con el resto del grupo, pero antes de que pudieran salir el cielo se nubló y comenzó a llover. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, con dos tazas de te de por medio, en silencio.

-Maximilian iba a ir a buscar a Valentine. Espero que la lluvia no los haya agarrado a mitad de camino- observó Albert. –Aunque tal vez, con un poco de suerte Valentine termina aceptando su amor- dijo esperanzado.

-¿Y con eso qué? Si el padre de Valentine y el mío no rompen el compromiso, lo más probable es que terminen siendo amantes…- Franz odiaba a aquella sociedad tan falsa.

-Pero podrían escaparse juntos.- el joven castaño tenía un especial cariño hacia aquella pareja. El solo hecho de saber que Maximilian haría hasta lo imposible para estar con ella hacía que lo admirara. –Así tu futuro matrimonio con ella se cancelaría.- ¿Por qué había dicho aquello?

Franz dejó de mirar la lluvia que caía por una de las ventanas para clavar su mirada en la de Albert.

-¿Y eso sería bueno?- volvió a mirar a la ventana. –A decir verdad, aunque Valentine no se casara conmigo, yo no podría estar con la persona que amo.-

-¿La persona a quién amas? Nunca me has dicho quién es ella.- dijo Albert con su típico tono inocente.

Franz sonrió tristemente. ¿Cómo podría decirle que aquella persona era Albert de Morcef? Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de ello, pero el solo hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, le había hecho desistir de su deseo.

-Eso no interesa…- Esquivó el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo que no interesa?! Vamos, no seas así. Somos amigos desde la infancia, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.- Albert comenzó a hacer su típico puchero.

Franz se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas. Cuando Albert actuaba de aquella manera, provocaba en él unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo.

-¡Franz, no me ignores!- Albert se acercó a su amigo. Esta vez no se escaparía como las anteriores. Estaba lloviendo, no tenía a dónde escapar. Tendría que decírselo de una manera u otra.

-Ya basta Albert. Somos amigos y todo lo que tú quieras, pero aunque no lo queramos, ambos tenemos secretos ¿o no?- atacó. Por más que le doliera, no había podido pegar un ojo aquella noche en la que Albert se quedó a dormir en la casa del Conde. Sabía que su amigo caería fácilmente en las trampas de aquel astuto hombre.

-Bueno…- Albert recordó aquella noche en la que compartió el lecho con el Conde. Se ruborizó.

-¿Lo ves? Tú también tienes secretos.- Ya lo sabía, sabía que aquello era verdad. Franz volvió a concentrarse en la lluvia para poder calmar el dolor en su corazón.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente.

-Con permiso señor.- Beppo entró por la puerta del este.- Una carta ha llegado para usted. Es del Conde.- dijo muy atentamente al ver que el amiguito de Albert estaba con él.

-¿Del Conde?- Albert se acercó curioso y tomó la carta.

-¿Otra vez haciendo travesuras?- le susurró Beppo.

-Ejemp, eso no es asunto tuyo.- Albert comenzó a abrir la carta.- Ya puede retirarse.- Ignoró las quejas de Beppo al irse y comenzó a leer la carta.

"_Mi estimado Albert:_

_Dado que la situación climática es perfecta, me complace invitarlo a mi hogar a observar el arco iris cuando termine la tormenta. Le garantizo que desde aquí se puede observar de la forma más maravillosa que existe. Lo espero a la brevedad. _

_Atentamente_

_El Conde de MonteCristo."_

-¿Qué dice la carta?- preguntó Franz ya presuponiendo algo.

-El Conde me está invitando a su casa.- Levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Franz. No parecía demasiado contento con la respuesta que se le había dado.

-Y supongo que sin lugar a dudas irás.- No podía calmar sus celos. Hacía menos de un mes que el Conde había llegado a París y Albert estaba más que alucinado con él. Es más, Franz no se equivocaría al decir que Albert parecía su perrito faldero.

-Bueno, tú estás aquí así que…- Albert estaba un poco indeciso.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy.- Franz tomó su abrigo. A decir verdad quería detenerlo, quería decirle que se quedara con él y que no fuera con el Conde pero… no podía.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Albert antes de que Franz cruzara la puerta. El rubio se dio vuelta, sorprendido. –No te vayas…-

La mirada de Franz demostró una gran sorpresa. ¿Acaso esta vez…?

-¿Qué quieres?- ahora el caprichoso era él.

-¿Quieres… venir?- preguntó dudando un poco. No creía que al Conde le agradara su visita, pero él era su amigo y no podía dejarlo así como así.

Franz lo pensó por un momento. Si decidía ir, podría tener vigilado al Conde de cerca, pero también corría el riesgo de que aquel ser le hiciera una de sus estratégicas jugadas y lo dejara solo mientras ellos dos se iban a divertir. Entonces…. Franz suspiró. Debía correr el riesgo.

-De acuerdo. Iré contigo.- dijo decidido.

-Entonces les diré a los sirvientes que me preparen un carruaje de inmediato.- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

----------

N.A.: Ya saben, díganme qué les pareció


	2. El Conde

**"Confesión"**

Por: Kurama Sohma

Cap.2: El Conde

En un par de minutos, Albert y Franz estaban de camino a la casa del Conde. Ambos jóvenes no intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta llegar al castillo. Uno de los sirvientes del Conde los recibió y guió hasta uno de las salas de estar. Los dos se sentaron en un sillón y esperaron.

-Bienvenido Albert- dijo el Conde apenas entró al cuarto.

-Buenos días Conde.- Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie tal como las reglas de aquella sociedad lo exigían.- Espero no le moleste, traje a mi amigo Franz conmigo lo recuerda ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa un poco inquieto.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de él. Bienvenido a usted también Barón.- dijo con su característico tono formal. Franz le devolvió el saludo de igual forma, aunque el cruce de sus miradas decía otra cosa.

"Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya" pensó Franz.

"Eso lo veremos" le contestó con la mirada como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensado aquel joven frente a él.

-Síganme por favor- el Conde comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas. Albert y Franz lo siguieron.

El castillo principal del Conde era de lo más lujoso, muebles importados de los lugares más famosos de la galaxia, telas que cubrían las ventanas de una seda jamás vista y candelabros y jarrones por demás costosos. Franz y Albert trataban de no prestarle atención a todas aquellas maravillas, pero a pesar de que ya habían visitado la casa un par de veces, siempre encontraban algo que les llamaba la atención.

-Llegamos. Por favor, tomen asiento.- dijo el Conde al detenerse frente a un enorme invernadero. No eran las plantas lo que más llamaba la atención, sino la estructura que las rodeaba. Era enorme y hecha de un cristal que parecía invisible.

Albert no pudo evitar quedar encantado ante tal espectáculo: la lluvia parecía caer dentro del lugar pero sin embargo ellos no se mojaban.

Los tres comenzaron a hablar de temas variados, mientras esperaban que la lluvia terminase. El mayordomo les trajo al cabo de un par de minutos tres tazas de te para que disfrutaran.

Franz las miró con desconfianza. De seguro la suya tenía algo para que se durmiera. Tenía que hacer algo. Viendo como el Conde y Albert charlaban animadamente, aprovechó el momento para, con un ágil movimiento, cambiar de lugar su taza y la de Albert, quien estaba al lado suyo.

-Toma Franz.- Albert le alcanzó el azúcar a su amigo.

-Gracias.- Franz llenó la cuchara con azúcar y la mezcló con el té.

Los tres tomaron de sus tazas al mismo tiempo. Franz estaba atento a las expresiones de su amigo, y no tardó tiempo en ver cómo Albert se quedaba dormido.

-Tenía razón. Sabía que algo tramaba.- le dijo al Conde enfrentándose con él cara a cara.

El hombre rió.

-Pero que descuidado he sido. Creo que la próxima vez tendré que cambiar de táctica.- rió nuevamente, como si de una broma se tratase.

-Ahora que Albert está dormido, podré decirle lo que me plazca.- Franz se puso de pie, victorioso. -Creo que no es más que un tramposo. Ya déjese de jueguitos. Disfruta manejándonos como piezas de ajedrez ¿verdad? Métase con quien quiera, menos con Albert pues él es…- Pero se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Acaso iba a confiarle aquel secreto a su enemigo?

-Vamos Barón, no se detenga. Iba a decir que él es la persona que más ama en el mundo ¿o me equivoco?- El Conde se mantuvo sentado con extrema calma.

-Yo…- titubeó. A aquel maldito Conde no se le escapaba nada.- Eso a usted no le incumbe. Solo le diré que deje de jugar con él. Albert…- no quería decirlo, odiaba admitirlo, pero…- Albert está enamorándose de usted.-

El Conde volvió a reír disimuladamente.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué no hace algo para evitarlo?- su mirada se volvió oscura.

-Yo…- Franz se sentó, confundido. Aquella era la pregunta que siempre se hacía- No puedo… lo haría sufrir. Lo único que quiero es su felicidad.

-¿Pero me equivoco al afirmar que usted cree firmemente en que la felicidad no se haya dentro de este mundo, de nuestro mundo?- El Conde cruzó ambas manos sobre la mesa. -Si cree que dejarlo casarse con aquella joven a la que no ama va a hacerlo feliz… está equivocado.

Franz estaba cada vez más confundido. Odiaba enormemente tener que admitirlo, pero aquel hombre tenía razón. ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

-Él… es muy enamoradizo, de seguro se enamorará de su prometida.

-Pero él… lo quiere a usted…- susurró.

-¡¿Qué está diciendo¡Eso es una estupidez¡Deje de inventar cosas!- Franz estalló nuevamente.

-Franz… vamos a jugar…- El grito de Franz había traspasado la barrera de los sueños de Albert quien hablaba dormido.

-¿Lo ve?- El Conde pensó que aquel joven no podría ser más oportuno.

Franz no supo qué decir.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron a casa. Lamentablemente no había dejado de llover aún por lo que Albert estaba un poco desilusionado por no haber podido ver el arco iris del que el Conde le había mencionado. Franz por su parte, no podía sacarse de la mente aquella conversación que había sostenido con el hombre. ¿Qué Albert realmente estaba enamorado de él? Que tontería.

-Que raro que me haya desmayado… mi salud normalmente es buena, me estoy alimentando bien y…-

-Albert-

-¿Acaso sucede algo?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Yo…- comenzó, pero al instante se detuvo.- No, no es nada.-

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en casa?- Cambió bruscamente de tema.

-¿Eh?-

-Cuándo éramos pequeños, tú siempre me invitabas a la tuya. Algún día me toca a mí.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿sería algo así como por los viejos tiempos?- quiso saber.

-Ajá- asintió con la cabeza.

-Si Tú quieres…-

Luego de cenar con la familia, ambos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Albert tocó la puerta del cuarto de Franz y luego pasó. Ya tenía puesto el pijama y por alguna extraña razón llevaba una almohada en su mano.

"Se ve tan tierno" pensó Franz.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿A dónde?- quiso saber el rubio.

-Cuando éramos pequeños, dormíamos en la misma cama ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Claro que sí, pero…- ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso? Suspiró.- De acuerdo.- Que importaba.

Franz siguió a Albert un par de cuartos más adelante y entraron el suyo. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras ambos se metieron en la cama.

-Albert…- comenzó, dándose vuelta hacia donde estaba su amigo. -¿Qué se te dio por hacer todo esto?-

-¿Esto…?- repitió Albert un poco confundido.- ¿Te refieres a…? ah, es que, parecerá tonto, pero cuando me desmayé en la casa del Conde, tuve un sueño de cuando éramos niños… y me dio… un poco de nostalgia.-sonrió tristemente. -Siento que a medida que vamos creciendo, se forman barreras a nuestro alrededor que hacen que nuestras acciones se limiten enormemente. La mayoría de las cosas que queremos hacer o decir, no podemos debido a nuestro estatus.-

-Albert…- él pensaba lo mismo.

-Se que es imposible, pero quisiera volver a cuando éramos pequeños y no sabíamos de matrimonios, ni alianzas ventajosas, ni nada que se le parezca.- Cerró los ojos.- Tal vez por una noche, podamos hacerlo…-

Franz comenzó a reír. Albert abrió los ojos como preguntándole.

-Es que, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.- dejó de reír y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al joven que tenía delante.

Albert se acercó y sin previó aviso besó los labios del rubio.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- le preguntó luego.

Franz aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces, vino a su mente aquel recuerdo de la infancia, cuando ellos no tenían más de 13 años, una noche de lluvia, cuando Albert estaba dormido, Franz se atrevió por primera vez a besar sus labios, confirmando así sus sentimientos.

-¿Estabas… despierto aquella vez?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Así es.- sonrió nuevamente extendiendo una mano y acariciando el rostro del rubio. -Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-

El temor a la reacción de Albert cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, se desvaneció. Esta vez fue él el que se acercó a su compañero y lo besó. Lentamente sus manos fueron deslizándose a la espalda de Albert, quien lo besaba con gran intensidad.

Aquella noche sería la primera y tal vez la única en la que ellos dos unirían sus cuerpos junto con sus almas sin miedo a nada.

Pero lo que Franz no se imaginaba, era que una persona los estaba observando atentamente…

* * *

Na: "Cuando éramos pequeños" que buena excusa jajajaja. Lamento no haber incluido lemon para todas aquellas/os que lo quisieran, no acostumbro a hacerlos, soy una chica shonen-ai [_estrellitas alrededor de ella_ por lo menos por ahora.Gracias por haber leído el segundo capi, espero actualizar pronto. 

Reviews: Gracias a las tres personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios. Creo que contesté le primero vía e-mail (como se hace en está página), lo cual no me gusta mucho, por lo que los responderé en forma general (para no meter la pata XP):

Hay dos cosas que son seguras: Franz es un amor y Albert es 100 uke. Por ahora el fic es shonen-ai, no se luego. Muchas gracias a Atenea-cortis, Andrómeda no Sainto y Kenia-chan por los mensajes. Espero saber qué les pareció el segundo capi.

Nos leemos!


End file.
